Behind, The Wild Things
by Dashaaaaa
Summary: Dasha, Tom and Rachel have fallen into Middle earth not as human but as wild animals. Each must aid the fellowship and earn their right to turn back to human. FEAR NOT! My characters have flaws.
1. Afraid of Falling

I adore J.R.R.Tolkien - this is all his, apart from Dasha, Tom and Rachel.

**A/N I wrote these first two chapters over a year ago and reading them now I tend to cringe a little. But hang in there! Later chapters are much more orginial and much longer. Promise : )**

* * *

BEHIND, THE WILD THINGS 

_Chapter 1_

If you lived on Presinct Street and were out watering your lawn or looking out from behind your curtains to the road, you would have seen Dasha, a tall gangly girl walking hurriedly with a large bag over her shoulder. If you knew her well you would have known that Dasha was on her way to her best friend Rachel's house four houses down from your own. Tom would meet Dash there. The two shared an intimate friendship and it was assumed they were a couple - and they were - though not officially.

Stopping outside of Rachel's house Dasha eyed the new sprinkler before dashing across the lawn slipping off her shoes and wondering inside.

"Hello?"

"Dash! We're in here." A soft female voice came to her from the lounge room, where Rachel a small pale girl sat cross legged on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her arms. Tom who was sitting at the other end got up and hugged her close.

"I haven't seen you in ages." He said pecking her on the cheek.

"I know." She replied warmly, aware of the butterflies her stomach betrayed when he kissed her.

"If you two are going to be like this all night. You can leave." Rachel said with a laugh, gesturing dramatically to the door. Dasha laughed with her as she dumped her bag on the floor and clutching her pillow stretched herself along the floor in front of the TV. It was movie night tonight and this week it was being held at Rachel's house so she got the pick of the movies watched.

"Tonight we will be watching… Princess Diaries!" She heard a sigh from Tom as he settled himself on the couch. Rachel went through each DVD holding each up triumphantly and placing them on the empty space beside her. "…Ever After, The Notebook, Narnia, Vanity Fair and…Lord of the Rings – one, two and three!" Dasha could practically hear Tom smiling happily behind her as she buried her head into her pillow with a groan. Lord of the Rings was the one movie that drove her to tears it was so boring… and it was so long!

"Which one are we watching first?" Tom asked and Dash looked up from her pillow hoping to God that Lord of the Rings would be one of the last that way as it got into the early hours of the morning she would fall asleep and wouldn't have to suffer.

"Lord of the Rings!" Rachel said, flashing a grin in Dasha's direction then putting the DVD in the player. The movie started.

_Three Rings for the Elven Kings under the sky,_

She felt Tom slip under the covers beside her and slide a hand around her waist.

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their hall of stone,_

As she stared at the screen Dasha felt as thought she were being lured into a trance, she couldn't bring her eyes away. Perhaps the movie wouldn't be as bad as she has presumed.

_Nine for the mortal men doomed to die,_

Tom pulled her closer and at once, the screen faded away and instead Dasha found herself listening intently to the beautiful voice gently crooning those fateful lines into her ear.

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

Dasha was afraid, her body felt numb, she felt sleepy yet very aware at the same time. She was alone, Tom had left her side; feeling cold and alone Dasha reached for her blanket but it had disappeared and suddenly she felt as though she would fall. For on either side Dash could feel a massive space of black nothingness. Where had the close comfort of the lounge room and the warmth of Tom gone?

_In the Land of Mordor where shadows lie._

A scream. A terrible pain like she was being stretched. And then from a blinding light there nothing but an unconscious black. Like someone had flicked a switch and just like that she was engulfed by an empty nothing.


	2. Awaking to a Wolf

_Chapter 2_

Dasha first thought that she must have been sick, because she was outside lying on Rachel's lawn, staring at the sky, which looked unusually bright and free from the cities polluted smog. Tom had probably brought her out for some fresh air after she passed out. Dash struggled to get to her feet; they did anything but what she wanted them to do and when she was finally up she struggled to choke back frightened tears.

She wasn't in Rachel's backyard at all, in fact in front of her was a thick dark forest and as she looked behind her beyond a small prairie her eyes fell on a range of massive snow capped mountains. Yes, this was very far from where she had been a small while ago. And she was afraid that her surroundings weren't the only thing that had changed.

For the past minutes in her surveiance of her surroundings she had come to the realization that her body didn't feel the same, her breaths were loud, she felt stronger, more powerful then before but somehow a whole lot more uncoordinated. Her eyesight had broadened but she seemed short sighted, she wanted to run, jump and…. Eat the grass! As soon as her eyes caught sight of the grass at her feet her head was buried in it and she savored every mouthful. What was going on?! Then Dasha saw her legs, flame red, hoofed and undeniably the shape of a horses.

No. This was not happening. It just wasn't. She had been lying on the lounge room floor a few hours ago! Or was it days ago? None of this was making any sense. No one passed out and woke up in the wilderness as a horse. Maybe she was going crazy. That was it. She was going crazy. Dasha looked towards the forest and then back to the mountains, taking in her surroundings.

Although her stomach was twisted in fear she managed to keep herself from loosing control of her emotions because the thought of her going crazy let her believe that one day she'd wake up from this dream. A life here on the open prairie eating the delicious grass seemed simpler then her life at home anyway.

With her fear nearly diminished and her stomach twisted in hunger pains Dasha settled herself in a sunny spot where the grass tasted best. For hours Dasha kept eating. Her stomach was like a bottomless pit that wouldn't end no matter how much she ate. She was beginning to get sleepy with a nearly satisfied stomach and the sun warming her back when she smelt an odd smell and a noise in the long grass.

Her body went rigid and her instincts screamed at her to run, run as fast as she could without even knowing what she was running from in the first place. Instead she spun around to face the attacker; in time to see an almost entirely black wolf, teeth bared, coil and spring. Dash swung her hinds around and bucked, hoping against all odds she would connect. There was a small yelp as her hooves connected with the side of his hip. But he recovered quicker then she could react and he was on her, his teeth sunk excruciatingly into her hip and his nails hooked into her flesh. Dasha buck again, this time uncontrolled and couldn't help but spiral into a terrified frenzy. She let out a choked cry, somewhere between a horsy squeal and cry for help. Dropping to her feet she suddenly rolled and the wolf was dislodged. In an instant he sprung back to his feet and Dasha was off, galloping.

Dasha galloped along the outskirts of the forest, not daring to enter because she preferred to see her predator and it seemed it had been the smarter option for he, the wolf, had disappeared. Hope surged. Surely she had injured the wolf when she rolled? She didn't wait to find out, for she was galloping as fast as her sleek legs would carry her, quite unaware of how majestic she, a beautiful chestnut mare looked as she thundered her long mane and tail streamed out behind her.

* * *

And this was the exact moment that a farsighted elf from beyond the doors of Moria on the borders of Lorien spotted a most stunning flame hued horse galloping for its life, with no predator or herd in sight. When he explained all he saw to the dwarf that stood beside him - the dwarf grumbled.

"Strange things are abroad. Evil. This land reeks of it. And magic - elf magic."

The group was hurried on, they needed to reach the safety of the forest before nightfall, but the elf could not forget the vision of the magnificent flamed mare.


	3. Voices in the Wood

Note: Anything else other then the poem in _italics _(other then the poem) is something she's thinking.

Thank you Tolkienfan for your favorites add.  
Thanks Hermonine and Hope and Love for the alerts.  
And lastly for Kitza, Southern Gaelic and Hermonine again for your encouraging/ constructive reviews:) you guys rock my socks off.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

Dasha slowed to a walk and looked back over her shoulder. There was no wolf in sight.

It was dusk. The sun was setting on the far side of the forest casting long cold shadows in her direction. She wheeled away and trotted into the sun, scolding herself for spooking at a shadow, blaming her nerves on her new horsy instincts.

But the forest _was_ doing strange things. It was as though it was murmuring from tree to tree. At first Dasha thought it must have been the leaves rustling, but there was little wind, not enough to disturb the massive golden branches.

For half an hour Dasha stirred restlessly unable to graze because constricting her neck would tighten the skin on her back which already ached terribly from the wounds the wolf had inflicted; and unable to doze because of the forest eerily murmuring a foreign language she couldn't distinguish.

It was as the sun had nearly disappeared on the horizon and a blue glow had descended making Dasha began to feel terribly lonely - and terribly frightened for that matter. Her mind began playing tricks – she always had watched too many horror movies, but instead of the usual killer creeping around it was the wolf that made her wish to flee for her life.

The forest wasn't doing anything to help the situation either. It continued to whisper and murmur and in her petrified state Dasha became horribly alert to every sound. It was dark now, but she could just make out the trees and it was then she really began to hear every detail as well as the trees whisperings.

_Further, further, further in!_

_Enchanted one come follow_

_We will take you to meet the Lady_

_Who tells of love and sorrow._

_Oh yesss, little one there will be pain_

_You three bring life and death_

_Three different paths you will take_

_And one your last breath._

_Light returns and we're yet to sleep_

_Farewell now. Go hither_

_The Lady of the Wood is who you seek_

_We're leading you now. Further! Further!_

When Dasha finally came to her senses she was well inside the forest with the outside world just in her sight.

It hit her suddenly. Three of them? There were three? It might be Tom and Rachel. No one else had been in the house when she had come to this place….

Lady of the Wood!

WHAT?

Lord of the Rings?

The Lady of the Wood was from Lord of the Rings.

Suddenly Dasha wished the first time she had watched the movies and had paid more attention, then she could be sure.

There were two ways she could go. Forward, into the forest to meet this Lady of the Wood as the trees had told her. If the wood had even spoken that is.

Or she could go back and wait in the prairie for something to happen. She turned back to the prairie.

_Damn you and your effed up nerves Dasha. Why can't you go and do something exciting for once? Aren't you sick of the square you live in?_

While Dasha's conscience admonished her, she was so pleased with herself that she attempted a trot and was replied with stiff muscles and an agonizing tug at her wounded rump. Taken back she miserably waddled back to the prairie, stunned to see it was already early morning.

_What a messed up world._

She wanted to cry in confusion and anger, but tears don't come easy for a horse, and she instead settled with squealing and taking her anger out on a small shrub.

* * *

A small hobbit was very pleased with himself. After three days of this wood it seemed his group was entranced. With what exactly he didn't know - it was driving him mad but he had something that might wake them up and get them back to their usual selves. 

He tottered back as fast as his stubby little legs would take him to where a fellowship of unusual characters sat about dreamily.

"I overheard some sentries talking today," no one paid him any attention but, unfazed, he continued animatedly, pausing for effect here and there.

"They've seen a massive wolf, twice the size as usual wondering around the edges of the forest. They wanted to kill it because it has been stalking a lone mare who the sentries recon it is one of the _Mearas. _The lady Galadriel has denied them the permission to kill the wolf." All eyes were on him now and he wanted to continue but there was nothing else to say.

There was a long pause.

"Did they say exactly where they saw these creatures?" That was the elf, watching him intently and, for once, he seemed a little impatient.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it people. I will lengthen my chapters from now on. Review! 


	4. Familiar Faces

**I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Thank you to… 

Diamond North Took for the favorites add, alert and lovely comment :)  
ArwenEvenstar also for a lovely comment and alert (ha-ha it really dawned on me writing this chapter how weird this story really was…. But I'm glad you're enjoying it.

I've decided my chapters are too short. So I'll keep them to around 1000 words from now on.

Oh. and anything in _italics_ is the animals talking.

_

* * *

Chapter Four _

The days had gone quickly for Dasha. She would explore the prairie to find the best grazing and she discovered (much to her own relief) a lovely little stream but kept clear of the forest and the mountains behind her but kept well clear of them.

For two nights after her forest calling the mountains shrieked and made terrible noises, things would move and scamper over the hills in the darkness, convincing her there were creatures about; but by day there was nothing to be seen and she concluded that the snarling creatures roamed only at night. They were gone by the third night and Dasha thought that maybe they had been searching for something they hadn't found and retreated back to their dreadful mountains.

On the fourth day of her arrival Dasha grazed up the Southern end of the prairie, lonely as she had been for days but content. She had accepted of the fact she was stuck in the body of a horse but she would never get used to the idea.

A masculine smell drifted her way. Dasha's head shot up and relief flowed through her body as she spotted the form of a human. She was saved!

A moment later as she looked closer she noticed he was dressed in very strange clothing and with those infamous platinum blond locks she knew she was looking at Legolas.

**So it was true. **

Dasha stood very still, her mind racing as he approached, ears pricked and intently picking up every movement. He didn't give her any eye contact and stopped ten meters away. Sitting himself in the long grass under the shade of a small tree he pulled out a hunk of half whittled wood and began humming a tune she didn't recognize.

Dasha had loved horses once – when she had been about eleven. She had researched, saved and longed for a horse all at same time, so she realized after about five minutes of complete ignorance on his part that he was trying to suck her in... intrigue her enough so that she would come closer and let curiosity get the better of her.

Two could play this game!

She walked towards him and became so close she could hear his quiet breathing. Dasha rubbed her side on the tree vigorously. Then squealed happily and dashed away as a barrage of leaves tumbled down on the elves head.

He gave an amused cry and leapt up pulling the leaves from his pristine hair-do. Legolas flashed a look in her direction and obviously wanted more interaction, which Dasha responded to turning her rump to him and nibbling at the grass uninterestedly.

More then anything else in the world she wanted to talk to him, or to anyone, for four days without a word uttered was hard – even for a naturally quiet girl like herself was horrible. But she knew her mouth wouldn't make the words and if she tried out would come an assortment of whinnies, snorts, neighs and squeals.

Dasha took a few steps away from the elf to the forest.

_Dasha is that you?_ Dasha shyed away from the forest in utter shock.

_Is that you? _A male voice came from the forest.

_It – It is me!_ But she wasn't speaking English!

_Come further in. Legolas will see me if I come out._ Dasha hesitated then walked further into the forest and around the side of the tree.

The wolf!

She swerved away and frantically galloped for the prairie.

_Wait……Please Dasha wait, it's TOM._

Hesitantly she slowed and cringed as she turned around. Yes, it was the same wolf who had attacked and wounded her but there was an intelligence shinning in his eyes and now that she thought about it, even his voice sounded the same, if not a little deeper.

Dasha looked at him carefully, trying very very hard not to be afraid.

He was bigger then the wolves in programs and in pictures back home - grey but with quite a lot more black to him then most wolves had. Tom now had pointed furry ears a long snout and a black shiny nose. He looked kind enough, but Dasha had seen his claws out and a snarling mouth full of razor teeth and she backed way, made suddenly aware that they were out in the open with Legolas able too see them.

He sensed her distrust.

_Look, I'm sorry for the first day Dash – it's just that I was so hungry, and I couldn't stop myself. I just went, well -wild. I had no idea it was you! Believe me, I'm just as surprised your a horse as you are surprised I'm a wolf. It's unbelieveable. All of this is out of control._

His voice calmed her and she believed his explanation.

_Tom, I've been so lonely. And I'm frightened. What's happening here?_

All she wanted to do was to fall into his arms and have him sooth her – but it wasn't going happen. For obvious reasons.

_We're in middle earth. I know it sounds stupid, but I've got it all figured out. We fell into middle earth while we were watching the movie, and, somehow, came back as animals._

_How did you know it was me? Me in this body I mean. _

She had so much to ask him, but kept forgetting most of the questions she had been forming her head for days now – too overwhelmed by what he was telling her and her happiness of being able to communicate, even if she wasn't speaking human words. Just being close to him made her feel invincible. He was somewhat like a security blanket to Dasha, no one could calm her or make her feel loved more then he. He made her safe, he understood, he loved and he listened. Tom was really the only one apart from Rachel and her parents that she could speak to without stumbling over her words and making her feel self-conscious.

_I've been watching you for two days now, especially at night. I see better at night. Dasha. Have you seen Rachel at all? Do you have any idea where she is?_

Dasha shook her head a little, loosening her mane, trying to keep herself from worrying. _I haven't seen her since we fell._

Tom moaned, _Listen Dasha, I think I can speak to Legolas; I can talk in English to myself. Have you tried?_

She hadn't but she knew it was hopeless. Over the last few days she had come to know she couldn't speak in the same tongue as she had on earth.

_I can't Tom._

Tom said nothing and instead brushed past Dasha and very slowly started to walk to Legolas, trying his best to look non-imposing. But Legolas responded by positioning an arrow on his bow.

_Stop looking like your stalking him_.

_Well walk with me then, _Tom growled

Dasha trotted quickly over and followed him towards Legolas before he stopped shortly in front of the uncertain, flighty elf.

"Hi. I am Tom, and this Dasha. We need your help."

Dasha snorted in amusement. The elves' facial expression was enough to make anyone laugh in the most serious of moments.


	5. She

Many have been asking why Tom is speaking and not Dasha. Well first of all I thought that a wolf speaking is a little easier to comprehend (since a lot of us have seen Narnia), and I thought it might be a little tacky if all three animals could speak.

* * *

_Chapter Five_

Dasha watched quietly as Tom quickly explained all he knew to Legolas who had regained his composure and reapplied a monotone voice that suited his expressionless face fabulously.

Tom explained to Legolas that there had been three of them when they had fallen; one was yet to be found, in their world Middle-earth was a place in a movie and a book and, no, Dasha could not speak.

Legolas frowned his mind furiously milling over the information Tom had just fired at him. There was another whole earth out there! He struggled to absorb the news. Legolas would have liked to ask more questions but realistically these were talking animals and he had no idea their intentions. They could be spies of Saruman himself – servants in disguise. But he doubted it. Their story was unbelievable and Legolas doubted Saruman possessed neither the imagination nor the stupidity to go through with such a desperate plan. Besides Tom's story was so farfetched it had to be true. It made no sense. Right? But it didn't matter because Legolas felt at peace and decided to trust.

He turned his gaze to Dasha – she was a beautiful horse, flamed, slim, finely shaped and most definitely a horse that could move when needed. Although as she fidgeted uncomfortably under his watch he concluded she was highly-strung.

This was confirmed when she threw her head up and shied at his voice.

"I will take you to Galadriel - the Lady of the Wood. She will know what to do."

Without another word Legolas strode off towards the forest and the two animals followed after, hesitantly at first but moments later throwing caution to the wind for at the pace the elf was setting there was certainly no time to think.

Dasha felt Toms' warm coat brush against her side and she felt safer for Tom had always had a calming effect on her.

_Do you think that the fellowship might be here with Legolas, and maybe everything in the books or the movies might actually be about to happen?_

_I don't know Dash. I'm so confused. I'm just glad I'm not alone._

The two loped on in silence, Dasha becoming increasingly aware of the atmosphere of the forest. Such peace she had never known and the smells made her dreamy. Distant humming and sweet singing she heard, but at the same time their voices never seemed to reach her ears and she found herself straining for more.

There was not a breath of wind but the air was cool and refreshing. The golden trees stretched up and up and Dasha began to notice that the further Legolas led them in the higher the trees stretched and the wider their stumps grew.

Dasha's observations were cut short as they suddenly came to a stand still.

Legolas had stopped and was talking to another blonde elf that – to Dasha at least – looked almost identical to Legolas. He glanced their way, nodded, then disappeared quickly.

Legolas approached them.

"He is running to the Lady Galadriel. We are still a while away from the city but I have been told to lead you no further unless by Galadriel's will. Haldir, chief guard, is suspicious – he thinks you may be spies."

An instant later the same blond elf that had disappeared in the forest just seconds ago - appeared.

"I thought you – " started Legolas.

"She already knew they were here. Telgeiras met me with the news that they are to come to the city before I had taken but a step."

"Telgeiras?" Legolas' eyebrows flickered up.

"Yes. Galadriel says they are to be treated as allies. The archers have been pulled from their positions."

Dasha wonder what he meant, she hadn't seen any archers the entire time they had been in the forest.

The elf continued, "Come. Galadriel is waiting."

There was that name again and with it came a strange feeling of wonder and foreboding. Fear began welling up inside Dasha as they moved further into the forest. Not for the last time she wished quite desperately she could remember details from the movie.

_Anything_ that could give her a clue as to what was to come.

* * *

As it turned out Galadriel was that clue. 

She was called to meet her as soon they arrived in the city.

Dasha had a sudden pang of grief as she saw the feminine physique of Galadriel approaching – the first female she had laid eyes on since falling. Oh, to be human again!

Galadriel halted barefooted on a carpet of moss which lay on the forest floor. The poise and regal manner of which she held herself made Dasha feel inferior compared to this goddess like woman… nay – elf. It was as if nothing could damage, if she dare call it, the arrogance which the elf possessed.

Dasha flicked her tail nervously under such an intense demanding gaze. She seemed to touch and prod her soul and mind with no regaard to a thing called privacy - and privacy was a possession Dasha valued dearly

Minutes passed and Galadriel remained unmoved.

She spoke softly and Dasha trembled.

_Your presence here in Middle-earth, and soon with the fellowship, is of great value - yet you bring so much danger and grief. _

_I do not understand why you were brought from your world as I do not hold all answers in the palm of my hand._

_Prove yourself to aid the fellowship and you may well be granted back your human form._

She paused and continued slowly.

_Great care is needed in your journey with the fellowship, Dasha. Great care. _

The lady took two steps forward, reached a delicate arm to Dasha's head and touched her forelock.

Galadriel wispered words that Dasha did not understand.

_

* * *

_

Hope and Love – Thanks for your review buddy :)  
Crecy – Yeah I though it would be a little tacky if she spoke, and I knew anyone who had seen Narnia would have related to the wolf talking :) I'm glad you're enjoying it.  
ArwenEventsar83 –Yeah I'm glad its not her view point anymore as well, it can get much too tiring. I'm glad some bits are making you laugh because I'm not all that good with humor and I'm realizing that I need all sorts of genres to appeals to all sorts of people. Yeah Rachel's a bird. I can't wait to introduce her character… it'll be a little while away still.  
Navaer Lalaith – Thank-you very much for your input. Naturally I'm an impatient person so I tend to edit roughly and get my story up as quickly as possible, but I realize I'll have to be more thorough. As for copy and pasting I haven't copied and pasted anything in this story. Never-the-less thanks for your constructive criticism because for someone like me writing my first fanfic criticism well needed :)  
Ghost4420 – I'm trying to stay away from the whole mary-sue character, mainly by making Dasha once she – oh, wait, I'll give it away. Oops.  
Mystic Archery Peanut – You're lucky you have a horse!  
Candy Quackenbush - Glad you're enjoying it.  
YamaNekoYoukaiChan – I'm glad you enjoy it and think it has potential!

Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Aggression

_Chapter Six_

Dasha wanted Rachel.

She would have put this woman in her place quick-smart.

Who was she to tell her she was to join the fellowship? No way.

Dasha had seen the types of things they had faced. Sure, they had looked pretty frightening when you're at home on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in your arms, but here? The reality of being in Middle-earth had hit her like a ten ton horned bull with an anger management problem. The thought of seeing Uri-kai, Orcs or other beasts had Dasha wanting to follow her instincts and take flight. Run as far away as possible. And who knew? If she ran herself into oblivion she might wake up and find herself where she had been a week ago – back in Rachel's lounge room with Tom's body against her human form.

That was the dream result, but she had a feeling she couldn't just _run_ back to sweet sweet planet earth.

As much as Dasha wanted to put this woman in her place she had neither the guts, the cheek or the voice to do so.

"Shall I take her back, Lady?"

Dasha spooked at the voice and flung her body around to face the male.

A human! An earth human! A good-looking earth human!

The only reason she thought this was because his dark hair was cropped close to his head. Didn't all males from Middle-earth have longish hair?

After a moment longer Dasha felt her stomach sink. No, she was wrong. After all, who on the face of planet earth under the age 40 said 'shall'?

He was attractive though, tall and well built with heavy brows and small dark eyes. He turned his head slightly and Dasha noticed the ears – perfectly normal, not abnormally pointed.

It never occurred to her that a human at home in an elven city was unusual.

Galadriel must have nodded because Dash sensed her move away and a moment later.

"Come now," he gestured.

Dasha moved slowly after the male and he led her from the clearing and moved between the trees. She could sense his discomfort and hesitation.

The trees around them stretched unbelievably high, like they were reaching for the sky and as they moved further in, the sturdier and greater the trees grew. They seemed to demand respect for just how magnificent and ancient they seemed to be.

The perfect shape they held was so admirable and it seemed they had all been sculpted by Perfection herself. The light was different as well, Dasha knew from experience that at dusk blue descended – but now, in the heat of day everything seemed to be touched in gold.

Dasha laid eyes on the city for the second that day. But they had approached it from a different angle this time and Dasha could see its splendor.

She eyed the stairs that wound themselves up the trunks of the golden trees apprehensively. Dasha had never had to move such a heavy bulk of a body and four legs up a winding staircase before.

But thankfully no-name veered away from the staircases and headed towards a fairly spacious looking high roofed house with only three walls and a royal blue curtain completely covering the fourth side. The human pulled one side of the curtain aside and hooked it onto a latch.

Had the room once been a stable there would have been enough for to stall four horses. But there were no signs that this room accommodated a horse. She was thankful for the fact that the room wasn't decked out with hay bedding, a water trough and a wooden gate with a latch to enclose her in – had there been she would have found it hard not to be offended. Instead there was an intricately woven carpet on the floor with a pile of cushions in one corner of the room.

"There is a stream not twenty meters from here, too which I am sure you will be able to find your way quite easily. Alongside its bank is plenty of grass and there is hay around the back of the house should you need it."

Dasha watched him as he spoke. He seemed embarrassed – after all talking to an animal and acting as its guide _was_ an odd task and one that seemed to be damaging his pride. She bobbed her head twice in acknowledgement.

"Your wolf is being held on the outskirts of the city – you are free to visit him. Thank-you lady Dasha."

He turned and left, leaving Dasha wondering how she could be left here with no way of communicating in a supernatural world she knew nothing about.

* * *

No-name had been right about one thing. Tom _was_ being held on the outskirts of the city. She found him a full hour and a half after she began looking. Dasha found him with his head on his paws as he lay at the door of a little house much like her own. She knew immediately that he wasn't happy. 

Dasha had owned a big German Shepard called Marshall from puppy-hood. During this time Dasha had come to recognize when Marshall was or was not happy. His eyes and reaction to her presence were a dead give away. If he hadn't been fed or his arthritis was hurting him he wouldn't pounce on her when she entered the room - instead he would remain completely still and look up at her with very sad eyes, which only looked more heart-wretching when his little eyebrows twitched and accentuated an already very worried unhappy but adorable face.

Tom reminded her of Marshall at that very moment and she struggled to keep down a laugh which would have no doubt made Tom grumpier.

He glanced up at her as she approached, then – after looking decided uninterested – rested his head back on his paws but tilted away so she couldn't see his face.

_Tom?_

He didn't answer. She moved a little further forward and nudged his furry cheek with her nose. She threw up her head and snorted as she heard a deep growl in reply. That wasn't like him at all.

_Tom, I want to tell you about Galadriel_.

Tom's head whipped around to face her, revealing a mouthful of bared teeth. He snarled and his eyes glittered with a slightly demonic gleam.

Dasha stood glued to the spot in shock at his reaction. He had let his animal instinct control his emotion reaction she realized. The wolf that had reminded her of her gentle Marshall just moments ago now reminded her of a very dangerous very unpredictable wild animal.

_Damn you Galadriel._

Dasha turned and moved quietly away.

* * *

Thank you to those that reviewed, alerted and favourited (that's not a word, is it?). Just remember – the more you review the quicker I write and update, because I _am_ an incredibly lazy writer and needa little motivation. 

I realise this was a bit of a nothing chapter – things will be a little quicker paced from here. Now review!


	7. Meet the Company

I would really love to hear what you guys want from this story. Would you like more... Humour? Conversations? Description? Legolas? Pippin? Sam? Romance? Action? It is really up to you. Tell me what you want and i'll try my best to include it in future chapters.

Thankyou...  
_Alenor Peredhel_ – Dasha damned her because Galadriel had said or predicted something to upset Tom… but of course it wasn't Galadriel's fault Dasha got defensive over it. I'm appreciating your thoughtful comments :)  
_Spiritofachild_ - Haha! Thanks for your review.  
_Stelmaria_ – I am very very glad this story is refreshing! Thanks a lot :)  
Thanks also to – _Lord Arandur, Wandering Hitokiri, Hermonine_ and all those that alerted this story.

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

The same human guide Dasha had met the previous day announced his presence early the next morning by a polite knock and a nervous clearing of the throat.

She had been up most of the night thinking about Tom and his frightening behavior. Yes – a traumatized Dasha decided after hours of analysis – it had been Galadriel who had caused the radical mood swing. She had the impression that Galadriel was the type of person who would spend 85 percent of the conversation talking about doom and gloom and probably leave the 15 percent of sunshine to the one-liner 'Oh, but there is still hope.'

Dasha opened her eyes and lifted her head off the pillows at the noise. She had only fallen asleep a few hours ago and was feeling a great need to get this nervous guide back for depriving her of sleep. The curtains were drawn and she could see his boots from where she was laying.

_One…_

She hauled herself to her feet (lifting such a heavy bulk off the ground without making a noise took a lot of self-control) and walked very softly towards the curtains.

_Two…_

He knocked again and called her name.

_Three!_

Dasha shot her head through the curtains, flattened her ears aggressively and released an explosive squeal.

She was instantly taken back because at his side were two very shocked, frightened looking… Dasha racked her brain. What _were_ they called again? Ah. That's right – hobbits.

Merry and Pippin were on either side of the human. Both Merry and no-name jumped back and still seemed surprised and unsure how to react after a moment of awkward silence until Pippin stepped forward.

"You really got us there! For a moment I was convinced you wanted to stomp me into the ground. Take no notice of these two," he said in his adorable accent, "they take everything so seriously… especially Telgeiras over here." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder to the human. So that was his name! "We came to see if you would like to spend the day with us - Merry and I. I'm pretty sure the rest of us, as in the fellowship, would like meet you also – Galadriel told us how you were a human in a body of an animal, but she didn't say how you got there in the first place. That's the part we all want to hear!"

Although Dasha wasn't feeling overly enthusiastic about meeting a whole lot of important people she couldn't communicate with she agreed because Pippin was staring into her face so eagerly she knew it would be cruel to decline.

"Shall we go then?" Merry chirped, who seemed to have recovered. Dasha didn't move, but instead shook her head in Tom's general direction. She wasn't going to meet the fellowship until she had someone whom she could communicate through. She also wasn't going to stand here and wait for them to guess where she was going and what she was doing, so she trotted away regardless of if they were following. Only Tom was on her mind.

She didn't have to go far. Tom had found her first. His yellow eyes met hers and he picked up his pace and trotted toward them – still looking massive and fierce but not longer dangerously unpredictable. Within a few moments they were nose to nose.

_I'm sorry Dasha. _

That was all. But he said it with such conviction that the anger that had been boiling up in her all night was immediately forgotten. What wasn't forgotten was her curiosity into what had put him in a foul temper in the first place; because before yesterday she had never seen him in such an aggressive mood. And besides – she always had found it hard to stay angry at anyone for long.

_Don't worry about it._

She saw Tom's eyes wonder to the three standing behind her. She had almost forgotten they were there.

_Tom - this is Merry, Pippin and Telgeiras. Pippin is taking us to meet the fellowship – you know – Aragorn and Frodo and all them. Tom, I need to talk to you about all this… Lord of the Rings business. It scares me. After we meet these guys, can we talk? I feel like I'm about to explode._

_God, I'm sorry Dash. We can talk afterwards, I had forgotten how hard it must be for you. _

She breathed a sigh of relief and then added quickly, _Can you say sorry about this morning for me?_

_This morning?_

_Pleeeease?_

"Hi guys." He said casually, just to see thier reaction.

Both Merry and Pippin raised their eyebrows and looked at each other incredulously. Frodo had said this would be a strange and dangerous quest. Strange indeed! They had never thought they would cross paths with a talking wolf!

"Dasha here says sorry about this morning. She's human... or rather was, like me, except she's unable to communicate. My names Tom, Dasha has already introduced me to you all."

"She has?" started Pippin, "Ohhhh, right." There was an awkward silence.

"Shall we leave then?" That was Pippin again.

Merry assumed leadership of the group and led them through the forest. When Dasha wasn't concentrating on her feet and the obstacles that wanted to trip her, she was watching Telgeiras. Dasha wasn't the one to miss an attractive male when she saw one. He seemed to be a nice character also – the strong silent type maybe? She tore her eyes away from him, telling herself to stop being so constantly judgmental.

* * *

It occurred to Dasha that there was no lack of the 'strong silent type' in the fellowship; Boromir, Sam, Legolas and especially Frodo and Aragorn fit the criteria quite nicely. They all had very little to say for themselves and instead listened intently as the wolf, Tom, told his story. 

Aragorn was the first to think how much this creature could help them with their quest. The sheer size of the wolf was incredibly intimidating and aside from the grey which touched his chest and stomach, he was almost completely black. Aragorn had no doubt that in battle he would be their mighty surprise, something which could change their fortune as traveled through lands riddled with danger. A wolf had an amazing sense of smell – Tom would be able to alert the fellowship of orcs and uri-kai when they drew near. What an amazing sentry he would make with his eyes best suited to the black of night! Aragorn's mind was overloaded with the possibilities. With Gandalf gone he knew it had already become an unspoken agreement that he was the new leader, the wise councilor and mighty warrior… and it was his duty to protect Frodo above everything else. And he had no doubt in his mind that Tom could help him do this.

Aragorn's grey eyes flickered over the mare who stood so loyally by Tom's side. He had no doubt she could help with their plight, but after watching her for a few minutes he had mind up his mind up.

It would be best if she remained in Lothlorien…

"Aragorn?" The rich voice of the wolf sounded from infront of him, "Dasha and I have not seen any sign of Rachel yet. She has been alone for so long out there. Where we should begin our search for her?"

"The fellowship will search for Rachel as we continue our journey to Mordor." He replied, noticing a moment later that this answer did not please the wolf.

"And when will this be?" Tom questioned almost impatiently.

"Tomorrow... and you will accompany us."

* * *

I would really love to hear what you guys want from this story. Would you like more... Humour? Conversations? Description? Legolas? Pippin? Sam? Romance? Action? It is really up to you. Tell me what you want and i'll try my best to include it in future chapters. Review! 


	8. Dasha Deserted

If you were wondering what was taking me so long to update, it's because I moved house and had no internet connection. So here is an extra long chapter to make the wait worthwhile : )

THANK YOU to those that reviewed.

* * *

Chapter Eight 

They left Lothlorien at first light.

Compared to the beauty of the Elven lands they were leaving behind the beautiful waters, cliffs and banks of the Anduin seemed dull - but at least the weather seemed to side with them. Everything was clear and crisp, warm sunshine radiated down on the four boats paddling down the great river. But although the scenery was beautiful and the weather promised a glorious day – hearts were heavy. The safety of Lothlorien was being left and no one knew when they might feel truly safe again.

Only Dasha was feeling in good spirits. After yesterdays storytelling Aragorn had sent her to an elvish healer who had seen to the gash on her rump and shallow claw stabs in her shoulders from Tom's attack. What little pain that had remained diminished entirely after a various array of herbs, lathers and ointments had been applied by the gentle hands of the healer. After a nights sleep without having to lie in an awkward position because of her wounds, she was full of energy. Though the thought of joining the fellowship filled her with uncertainty - she was just thankful she would be with her Tom and out doing something to help Rachel. Oh what fun it would be to spend time with her feisty friend again!

She had not managed to talk to Tom properly after Aragorn had whisked him away yesterday, but she had no doubt that in the coming days of endless traveling she would be able to discuss the issues that sat heavily in her mind. The thought of them joining the fellowship had her worried. She knew that in the movies and books of 'The Lord of the Rings' that Frodo had been successful in destroying the ring. But what if their presence changed everything? What if instead of aiding the quest she somehow changed the chain of events and ruined everything that took place in the books and movies? What if she decided to warn Boromir of his fate and he survived? Everything would change with their presence. Hopefully for the better, but she was feeling otherwise.

Dasha stayed in her little house waiting for someone to collect her long after the sun began to stream through the trees signalling the start of a new day.

Her muscles longed for a stretch and she wanted to gallop, but she daren't move – she was frightened that the fellowship already thought her a burden and she was determined not to already show herself up to be a nuisance. She would ignore her call for flight and stay put.

Hours had passed since dawn, and Dasha drifted away from her house a little to graze down her anxiety. If they weren't leaving at dawn, there was no doubt they were leaving at midday and would come to get her very very soon to discuss travel conditions since she could not travel by boat. She frequently gazed through the hazy wood that moved and shifted from the cool breeze for any sign of life. And she saw it sometimes. But it was never who she was looking for - just a lone elf moving ghost-like through the trees often softly singing a sad hymn.

It was nearly mid-day now and Dasha had been waiting for too long. Enough was enough. She picked up her hooves and cantered to Tom's camp but found nothing but silence and an empty house. Her stomach churned as her mind thought of the worst case scenario - they had left without her. She broke into a stop-start gallop towards where the company was camped. Leaping over exposed tree roots, clambering up stone staircases and sweeping past ancient statues – the countless turns and her sickening pace had her head whirling and feeling completely lost.

It was the type of feeling Dasha had experienced at her local beach last summer. A storm had churned up the sea the night before and the waves were nasty. Without warning Dasha had been caught from behind and all at once she was being thrashed around and around. When she had tried to open her eyes all she could see was stirred up sand, and when her legs couldn't find ground and her face the open air – her panic rendered her completely stupid. She was a tangle of limbs and had not a single idea what way was up or down. And she had been too frantic for air and too frightened for her life to figure it out. Like now really. Too frantic for Tom and too frightened by the thought of being left to live life in a supernatural world she had no idea how to survive in.

In one last effort she dashed around a tree hoping to God that the fellowships camp would be before her and the company busily preparing themselves for their journey.

There was no camp… but there was Galadriel standing straight and noble.

After Dasha slid to a stop there was a long silence that she should have known was coming after their last meeting; and the pale elf gazed upon the quivering mare with serious eyes. Her voice came at last like a distant song, slow and enchanting but edged with powerful authority.

"The Fellowship has departed and you are left alone. What will become of you I wonder? Would you stay here or follow in pursuit? Perhaps it would be best if you remained behind. But I can see and have foreseen that that this is not to be. Follow if you wish Ranromen, but remember this - do not meddle too deeply in the coming events."

Dasha saw but a flicker of the Lady's power as her eyes flashed dangerously and her voice rose in authority as it suddenly entered her head.

_I know that you and your companion have had foresight of what is to come – but_ _your warning the Company will lead them down the path of destruction. Beware Ranromen, if you fall in too deep Frodo's quest will fail..._

So it was true. Tom had deserted her and the fellowship had left. They would already be miles down the Anduin and with her being unable to go by boat and having no guide it would take her weeks to find them. On top of that – she had been right. Their presence _was_ endangering the quest. She was stuck in the body of an animal, her only friend and means of communication had abandoned her and they, Dasha and Tom, were unintentionally ruining the quest and the events that would have taken place; kind of like accidentally shuffling a pack of cards that had been specially set and ordered.

_Galadriel. _Dasha watched for a reaction. Could the Lady understand her? A moment later the lady acknowledged her and Dasha continued, encouraged. _You know I will follow after the Fellowship. I need Tom and I need to help search for Rachel. Please, could you provide me with a guide down the Anduin?_

_If you wish it. _

A moment of silence and Dasha began to move away. She hadn't gone for more then two steps when Galadriel called her name and moved toward the mare, coming to stand infront of her once more.

"A gift I bestowed upon each in the Fellowship before their parting; offered in remembrance of Lothlorien. Now I offer the same gift to you in remembrance of the Wood."

From beneath her white gown she produced two identical daggers. Each had a handgrip made of rich oak and a deadly looking blade that gracefully curved upwards. Etched into the slim blade of each dagger was, as she discovered later, Sindarin writing that inscribed each blade with a message she most defiantly could not understand. With this she produced a belt with two sheaths.

"These blades are coated with the last of the _methril_ that was traded to us from the dwarves that once resided in Moria centuries ago. Not one, but two of these precious weapons I give you – for you will need both before the end."

Next she uncurled her hand and all at once the morning sun that streamed though the trees caught the light of the most enchanting necklace Dasha had ever laid eyes on. Hanging from around a delicate silver chain was a pendant in the shape of a seashell. In one endless twisting thread of silver, the cone-shaped seashell sat small and fragile in her hand. In the spaces between the silver threads sat countless tiny pale blue jewels.

"This jewels name is _Earanna_ meaning Sea Gift. You came from over the sea, from a place unknown to me, and are a gift for the good of Middle-earth. Farewell now Ranromen. Here our road together, though a short one, comes to an end… Farewell…"

The jewel dropped from Galadriel's hand and Dasha was about give a cry of alarm when it landed in a small bag that had been lying at her feet, unnoticed. After a moments inspection she saw that the two daggers were also among its contents.

There were mixed emotions. Pleased that she would be allowed gifts that seemed to be so precious to Galadriel and worried that she may never get to use or wear either of them. She might stay an animal forever and never actually get the chance. Dasha stopped herself. The Lady wouldn't have given her gifts that were no use, she should be seeing it as a guarantee almost that she would one day be back in her human form.

_Go and await your guide. Farewell now, young one… farewell._

_Thank-you Galadriel, I… _Dasha looked up from the bag but the Lady had gone. The mare caught a glimpse of her shinning hooded figure moving between the trees some distance away.

As soon as the Lady disappeared from sight the trees whispered and murmured her greatness.

* * *

The wolf felt useless in more ways then one. He couldn't help for any of the three days of paddling ahead, couldn't help that orcs and uruk-kai were following their progress up the river, couldn't help that in a matter of days the very man who was paddling his boat would be dead and couldn't help but feel sick for what he had done to Dasha. Tom lay at the front of the tiny white canoe-like boat feeling cramped and miserable. He missed her already. His thoughts flew back to the conversation the day before, after Aragorn had sent Dasha away to the healer and pulled him aside. 

"She cannot come."

Aragorn was calmly trying to convince the huge black wolf that was furiously pacing the forest floor infront of him. "Her coloring and size would make it impossible to hide her, should we need too. She can be seen from miles away with her chestnut coat. I would not want to risk her life, as well as the Fellowships."

"She's a horse; they will pay no attention to a horse!" He was becoming increasing frustrated at Aragorn's calm and respectable tone while he was finding it so hard to control his emotions.

"Dasha is no normal looking horse. I have never seen coat as bright as hers. She will give our position away if she travels with us." Aragorn proceeded with more caution, "Tom – she is a woman. I do not know how it works in your world but here the men are the protectors and guardians of their families. Women are precious and are always to be protected. I would never want to see her suffer under the brutal hand of violence and war. Keep her here. For now."

Despite his bitter argument Tom was beginning to agree with Aragorn. He knew Dasha better then anyone – she was nervous and unpredictable, even more so now she was transformed. Dasha and battle wouldn't go well together. Plus there was what he had seen through Galadriel's mirror. The images the mirror had given him kept flashing back the horror he had witnessed and he hadn't been able to push them from his mind throughout the conversation.

"Just for now." Tom muttered._ Just for now._

* * *

The darkness was so great even Tom had a hard time making anything out as he kept watch on the third night from Lothlorien. Tomorrow they would reach their destination and continue their journey on foot. Tom knew exactly what was to come... and it terrified him. But he pushed the thought out of his mind and focused on the impending hunt. He would hunt (and successfully) on his own for the first time tonight. 

Legolas came to replace Tom's watch with a small smile curling his mouth, "Tonight is the night you become a predator." The wolf liked the sound of that.

Previous attempts to hunt had gone array.

The first night he had gone hungry. Even with the moon to guide him, each rabbit and small creature he had come across had seemed to know he was coming before he knew they were even there. Tom had not a single clue how to find himself a meal… and his pride had kept him from going to one of the fellowship to ask for guidance or a free meal. He had been almost senseless with hunger the rest of the day traveling; and had even caught himself licking his chops at Sam Gamgee's direction! Appalled - he had promised himself that he would go to one of the company and ask for help if he found himself still unsuccessful on the second night; or else he might have found himself _eating_ Samwise the very next day.

He _had_ been unsuccessful and so chose Legolas to confess. The elf had left his post and slunk away with the wolf after he had cofessed the embarrassing issue. Through the night Legolas had taught him elven secrets to walking and breathing silently. He had given tips on which animals were the easiest to hunt and how to read their body language and had tried (and mostly failed) at trying to teach the wolf the art of patience. Tom had caught a rabbit under Legolas' guidance. Thousands of years in Mirkwood had not gone to waste.

So with the encouraging words of Legolas ringing in Tom's ears he disappeared into the night. Tomorrow was would be his first battle, and he wanted to at least know how to hunt a small rabbit before he moved on to larger prey – uruk-kai.

* * *

OK. I need a hand here. Do I include Telgeiras as a continuous character or ditch him? Also - tell me what you want (and don't) in future chapters and you'll have a good chance you'll get your way. Review? 


	9. The Death of Boromir?

I know! I know! I am the worst, most meanest author in the world. I should update more often! The best excuse I can come up with is that I have another story on the go at the moment which I will add soonish : )

Dedicated to – Jennfire, Spirit of a Child, Wolf, Life is but a Metaphor and most especially Trennchi/tomato sauce because she got me motivated… which is a BIG deal.

* * *

Chapter 9 

Telgeiras, Dasha's guide, did not always lead the way along the banks of the Anduin because, really, there was only one way to go and that was to follow the water. So Dasha would trot ahead, anxiously; her thoughts pinned only to the battle that was to take place not two days ahead. Often the pair would find the great river dropping steadily below their path as they ascended to the height of a ravine, which the great river had carved its way through. Telgeiras would often have them weaving through the maze of dull grey rock which seemed to cap each ravine and just when Dasha would think they had lost the river and had strayed too far – there it was, many leagues below her hooves.

The constant ascending and descending of the cliffs had the pair lagging far behind the fellowship. She was convinced they would never get to Amon Hen before Boromir's Battle (as she had named it in her head) and she wouldn't be able to catch Tom before he (probably) followed Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli after the hobbits.

Dasha was experiencing a feeling kind of like being stuck behind a wall of people intent on walking as slow as possible with no way to get past, and doing everything to resist from walking on their heels or being rude and just barging past. Though normally a sweet-natured girl, she was doing everything in her power to stop herself being rude and agitated towards her guide - Telgeiras _was_ doing this for her after all… but it seemed like they were getting no where! Every forest, every bank and cliff seemed to look the same but the quiet Telgeiras seemed quite confident, calm and collected – which irritated the mare to no end. Their traveling was done mostly in silence, save for Telgeiras politely asking whether she wearied every hour or so – to which the answer was always 'no'.

On the third night Dasha was too tired to search for good ground to graze and instead lay beside where Telgeiras sat on a dead branch looking tense and worried. They had just descended the largest and, if Telgeiras were correct, the last ravine on their trek towards Amon Hen… and yet he seemed uphappy. To Dasha's great annoyance he lit no fire that night, but she swallowed her grumpiness and instead nudged his shoulder with her nose in an attempt to comfort him.

"I'll keep watch for tonight." He replied his dark eyes making out her form in the night.

As the mare closed her eyes to sleep and the flighty Telgeiras avidly searched the surrounding darkness – miles down the river a dark wolf single-handedly caught his first meal.

* * *

When Dasha wearily opened her eyes she wondered whether she had really opened them at all. It was unbelievably dark, and her skin prickled and quivered in sudden fear. 

"I smell flesssshhh."

Her heart suddenly erupted into frantic spasms triggered by her almost frenzied state. The voice rasped and wheezed and boomed as though it were coming from deep lungs doused in mucus. She recognized the sound but couldn't admit it to her self. Uruk-kai! Only meters away somewhere in the blackness.

"FLESH?!" One roared in excitement and Dasha lay silently close to fainting in fear.

"Mmmmm - man-flesh."

"Not man-flesh, beast-flesh!" The Uruk sounded furious that the other had got it wrong.

"KEEP MOVING!" Roared a voice in the distance.

"This could be the man-flesh we get to kill!" The Uruk replied.

An enormous roar sounded and the sound of heavy feat running came to Dasha's ears – reminding her something like the sound a stampeding bull would make.

"BEAST-FLESH NOT MAN-FLESH I SMELL, NOW MOVE BEFORE I KILL YOU."

Nothing else was uttered after that furious roar and they thudded away running down the river. Dasha lay trembling for a long time after they had left, feeling terrified and exhausted.

"Dasha?" Telgeiras' voice, which sounded so sweet after such an experience, came from her right a while later. She felt his warm hand suddenly on her trembling neck. "They caught me unaware. I had to move away, for if the chief Uruk had smelt me we both would have been done for. I am sorry to have left you." He gathered his voice a little more then continued. "They have come from Isengard; they cut infront of us and will track the fellowship along the Anduin. I estimate fifty head – we must not arrive much after these foul creatures, for Aragorn will need our aid before too long!"

* * *

The sun rose and they were on their way again. Tom was hoping he were mistaken – that maybe he had the amount of days the fellowship traveled the Anduin all wrong. Then he would have a few more days to prepare himself for the day to come. It was a tell-tale sign, however, when Legolas, who was paddling the boat ahead of his, nervously jerked his head to the shore from time to time to scan the forest. 

It was only midmorning when Aragorn gave the signal to pull ashore. Tom wished he was just as blind as the others about what they were going into and he wished, most of all, that Dasha were with him – only she could relate to his foreboding. As they unpacked what little they had out of their boats Tom could hear Legolas relaying his fears onto Aragorn. _Just listen, Aragorn. Please!_ Tom thought - but Aragorn brushed aside the elves wisdom and decided they would wait until nightfall. Tom paced along the riverside as Pippin and Gimli sat eating.

"What be the matter, wolf?" Asked Gimli looking up from his meal. Tom would have felt offended if it had been anyone else calling him 'wolf'.

"Nothing, nothing." He couldn't help but be frustrated at the dwarf's ignorance, "I just think that –"

"Yes?"

"Never mind. Don't worry about it," he mumbled and continued pacing. The dwarf raised his bushy eyebrows at Pippin in a baffled expression and then turned his attention to Merry who was looking quite perturbed after a surveying of the group.

"Where's Frodo?"

It was set in stone now. Those words were like a definite signal of what was to come.

The company seemed to move and haze past Tom they began the search for Frodo and as he stood watching everything, terror rising in his throat. Five, ten minutes past and when he finally snapped into reality there was no one to be seen. Silence rang in his ears and then, quite slowly at first, a foul stench came to the wolves' nose.

A distant roar came echoing through the forest from somewhere up the slope, following a faint clanging of metal. Shaking himself from his terror he forced himself into action and began up the slope, his ears prinked and alert. He could hear the frantic whizzing of Legolas' bow and he picked up the smell of blood. Everything changed then. The stench of blood had his instincts buzzing in an instant. He had no fear now. A small more humane part of Tom was horrified at his sheer lust for blood and fearlessness but at the same time he knew he needed his predator instincts in a situation such as this.

He spotted Gimli through the trees swinging his axe at an Uruk before he was blotted from view as another Uruk swung in from the right. The Uruk spotted the wolf blasting towards him, its black eyes glowing manically and razor teeth glaring in lust for flesh. The huge wolf took advantage of the Uruk's surprise and with a mighty spring was on his chest and had him falling to the ground. For a brief second, as the wolf stood triumphantly on the Uruk's chest, he seemed to observe hideous creature under his claws. Then with a snarl the wolf took the life as his jaw clamped the Uruk-kai's neck.

But he was unable to enjoy his victory as Uruk's came pouring from above. Tom hurled his body at the next creature. The Uruk reacted quicker then he expected and swung his cudgel. The wolf felt the blade whip through the hair on his neck, so narrowly missing flesh. He suddenly realized the only way he could inflict damage on these beasts would be through surprise and cunning – if an Uruk had even but a few seconds to prepare for an attack, it would always win. Tom dodged a few more swings before there was a mighty cry from the rocky outcropping above him. A ginger blur launched himself onto the back of the Uruk and swung his axe into its skull. Gimli whooped as the beast came crashing to the ground, retrieving his axe he cried, "You, wolf, drive all fear from my bones!" and went crashing away down the hill after more prey.

Encouraged, Tom pressed his form into the shadow of the ledge above him; his eyes gleaming with pleasure as a hulking figure of an Uruk came past him. Silently and without any heroic roar he fell onto its back and once more sunk his teeth into the unsuspecting Uruk's neck. He leapt off the body and continued the trend on three more senseless creatures before a deep throbbing call came wafting through the forest.

The horn of Gondor!

Galadriel's voice seemed to whisper about very faintly in Tom's head but he ignored its warning and started down the hill towards Boromir's call. The pace was agonizing – he could not go carelessly, for not only had the call drawn help but it had also drawn the enemy and he knew he must be careful not to become an easy target. The wolf slunk from tree to tree and, quite suddenly, he was there.

Not ten meters away stood the mighty Boromir working furiously to keep the two hobbits behind him from harm like a protective father. Massive Uruk came to him from left and right, yet still he fended them off and their corpses fell at his feet. Tom was unable to move, think or respond as - right on cue - the chief Uruk appeared from over the rise and in his hand that grisly metal cross-bow. As Boromir faithfully swung away the Uruk pulled back the cross-bow and released the black arrow.

Yes Boromir would die - Tom told himself - but everything would not be lost for Frodo _had_ succeeded in destroying the Ring in the end!

Who was he kidding? He couldn't watch this. He could save a life.

The distressed cries of the hobbits filled the wolves' ears as he slunk along the scrub, his eyes pinned on the filthy creature before him. There came a silence and the only thing that could be heard was the creaking of the cross-bow as another arrow was pulled back ready for firing…. An enraged cry came from a massive wolves' mouth as he threw himself through the air and onto a monstrous Uruk. The arrow was released and Tom's heart missed a beat within him as he heard the hobbits give another anguished cry – the arrow had found its target!

This Uruk was unlike the rest – Tom realized that straight away. It did not fall down under his weight, or seem surprised. Instead he felt an agonizing tug at his coat as the beast flung the wolf off his chest and to the ground. The wolf hit the ground on his shoulder and lay motionless. His eyes were squeezed closed in feign injury, listening for the movements of the mighty Uruk. The hot putrid breath of the Uruk was rustling his coat. He was so close. That familiar creak of the cross-bow sounded and Tom frantically rolled to avoid the arrow. Leaping to his feet he pounced for the nearest body part. His jaws found its hand. Clamping down, Tom felt the crack of a breaking bone as the Uruk howled in agony. The Uruk's other hand formed a fist and came crashing down into the wolves' back.

All at once two different things came to Tom. A petrified neigh came from far-away and had him so completely astounded that he lost his grip on the Uruk. As the neigh sounded Tom spotted Aragorn racing towards him and with a cry meet the beasts' blade. He regained his composure and, using the last of his energy, latched himself onto the creatures thigh, snarling. Aragorn took the distraction and with a mighty swing of his sword he cut the Uruk's head clean off his shoulders.

Aragorn took a great sigh of relief and nodded to the wolf who was staring past him to the clearing. Aragorn turned to see Boromir on his knees, lightly tracing one of the two arrows embedded in his torso.

"The little ones! They are gone - they took them!" Boromir sobbed as Aragorn reached his side, "And Frodo! I tried to take the Ring from him!"

The wolf looked over Aragorn's shoulder – there were two less arrows then should have been there. Perhaps he would survive yet.

"All is lost – the White City will fall and I go to be with my forefathers."

"Nay," Aragorn said softly, "there is still hope; it is not your time."

"We will see," Boromir closed his eyes and fell back onto Aragorn's lap, no longer conscious.

Tom's heart lurched, "Dead?"

"Nay – but he will be should we not reach aid before long. I fear it will take too long to reach Edoras... Boromir will die if we do not find way faster then by foot."

_I may be that faster way, _said a voice in Tom's head. That voice made him weak.

* * *

It means alot to me if you review - it also helps me to write faster. 


	10. Flight, Feathers and Boromir

I have no excuse. I give you permission to kill me, because I deserve no better. My muse was lost... then found again!

* * *

Chapter Ten 

It was a very strange sensation having someone strapped to your back.

Aragorn, along with the helpful hands of Legolas and Telgeiras, had wasted no time in strapping an unconscious Boromir to Dasha's back after they had removed the arrows and dressed and dealt with the wounds as best they could. Telgeiras, it turned out, had brought some elvish balm that soothed and sealed wounds. Dasha began to wonder if this human could ever do wrong.

Gimli. Legolas. Aragorn. Their faces were stained with dark blood, grime and sorrow – sorrow for the friends that had left with the greatest challenge of all and sorrow for the friends that were lost. Merry and Pippin were lost and Dasha gathered after a few moments that Aragorn had no intention of leaving them behind. And Tom… Dasha could not tell what he was thinking or feeling because she struggled to read the body language of a wolf.

They had first faced the problem of how to keep Boromir on her back. At one stage Aragorn had even mentioned that the lightest in the group – Legolas – ride with Boromir and keep him upright. At the mentioning of the idea the Dasha had flattened her ears in a foul-temper and stamped her hoof. The idea was degrading. No one was to ride on her back, save it be for an emergency. Boromir was the emergency – Legolas was not. Besides, she was finding it hard enough adapting with just one body on top of her.

They placed the only blanket in their possession on Dasha's back and tightly bound Boromir's chest and stomach to minimize the bleeding. The large human was then lifted onto Dasha's back, and she suppressed her dismay. How was she meant to carry such a huge lump of a human so far? Boromir's eyes flickered open briefly and he groaned as he was rested on her back.

"Dasha is carrying you to safety. Fear not, brother – your life is in good hands." Aragorn could not tell whether he understood. He then gently grasped Boromir's wrists and bound them together around Dasha's neck with a strip of cloth. Aragorn gestured to her to move.

_He won't stay on me, Tom! I feel like he might fall off any moment!_

He flinched at the inside voice. The wolf was feeling the most intense mixture of emotions he had ever felt. He had just **killed**. The gore he had witnessed not two hours ago had been revolting and shocking. The brutality of this all had hit him. Why had she involved herself? He felt as though her safety rode on his shoulders. It was his duty to protect her! But at the same time, he was so overjoyed. His Dasha was here to keep him company when he felt so detached from the fellowship and so far from what he had ever known. He wondered which of those emotions he was purveying now. Even he didn't know. Tom was finding it hard to even comprehend she was so close and as she spoke, he found it hard to look at her. He didn't look in her direction; instead he quickly relayed her fears to Aragorn neutrally.

There was a slight pause. "Legolas will go with you, he is swiftest and will keep Boromir steady. Gimli, Tom and I will follow after Merry and Pippin."

Tom saw Dasha's head snap in his direction in alarm but he played it cool, feeling happy that she would be heading away from danger.

_Can Telgieras come also?_

Dasha thought it a shame that the communication system they had already sorted on their journey to Amon Hen go to waste. Tom relayed her question, irritated that she seemed to like him somewhat.

"Nay, Lady. I will return to Galadriel and await her next command. Your journey is not for me." Telgeiras informed her warmly while Tom scowled at how quietly suave he seemed. Dasha liked that his type, he knew. "It was a pleasure and my honor." He then produced a small silky bag and handed it to Legolas. Dasha recognized it as the same Galadriel had packed her gifts in. "Farewell and safe journey."

The human turned and moved away quickly and quietly away - disappearing into the forest.

"It is our turn now, let us make haste." Aragorn said quietly after fare welling Telgeiras. He then placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder said, "We will catch the Uruk before they arrive at Isengard, which is a straight line West. You head South-west to Edoras, three days hard from here. Do not let Dasha stop for more then one hour, or she will stiffen. In that hour a day clean Boromir's wounds and rebound. Farewell my good friend, we will meet again soon."

They started up the leafy slope as one group and Dasha took her final chance to speak to Tom.

_I guess we're meant to be apart. Maybe I'll find Rachel – I know that she would stick with me. She wouldn't let me be alone. _Dasha felt bitter and she showed it clearly. How dare he had leave her in Lothlorien in the first place! She subconsciously knew she was being dramatic… but, frankly, she didn't care. The prospect of another three days inside of her head had her in a emotional uproar.

_I left you to protect you - _Tom started hesitantly.

_Protect me from everything but madness! I'm caged inside of my head without you – with out someone to talk to. This is another world, Tom. It's completely different. I feel like a might be going mad because – for God's sake – I'm living the Lord of the Rings! Then I'm meant to keep it all in my head while the only person who understands doesn't seem to have a problem with leaving me alone to drown in my thoughts._ She had a right to be dramatic, surely. Everything she had known had been torn away. She wanted her own home, own life and own body back.

_It's my job to protect you, okay? _Tom threw back._ You should be glad someone is looking out for you because, looking around, I don't see many other people really focused on you at the moment. _He softened a little. _Come on Dash - I'm for you not against you._

But Dasha hadn't been listening. Tom had never, ever been protective in the year they had known each other. She had always wanted one of those protective males in her life because she thought it showed how much they truly cared about the girl. But now it was her was in that situation and the protectiveness she had wanted back in the Old World meant nothing if she couldn't actually be around him.

_I hate this. I'm so sick. I want me and my life back. _

Oh, where are you Rachel?

* * *

'Pain? You don't know the meaning of the word.' 

The tacky movie line popped into Dasha's head with cruel intentions, late afternoon on the second day towards Edoras.

It made her list everything she was missing about home and how much she wanted to watch movies on her couch at home instead of feeling so wretched and so incredibly stressed. She was feeling pain in her legs, yes, but the real pain she was feeling was for Boromir. But it was good in a way, because Boromir's pain had kept her from focusing on her own for many days now. He had become feverish. His head, which was resting on her neck, felt incredibly hot on her coat and he was constantly making small agonised groans.

Legolas found himself constantly jogging by Dasha's side keeping Boromir from sagging too heavily to one side. One and a half hours was spent each night by a fire – Dasha would graze around the rocky landscape and find spots of good grass while Legolas would clean and rebind the wound, have a bite to eat and finally the two would sleep for a short while.

Dasha woke on the third day with an itch of hope. Maybe today they would see the Golden Hall?

It was still many hours until morning and it was cold. Dasha sensed they were starting out later then they were meant too. There was a little moon-lit light and by this she could see the dark form of Boromir shivering by smoky remains of the fire.

"Aye, I rested too long." Legolas soft voice came as he touched her shoulder from the darkness, "The thought of lifting Boromir to your shoulders saw dread in me."

She watched as he moved towards Boromir. After a moment he rose suddenly. "We must get Boromir to Edoras today – before noon! His face sweats and heats but his hands are cold, a fierce fever has a hold." He hoisted the human to his shoulders as Dasha moved closer. She fell to her knees, denying him the effort of having to lift him to her shoulders. "Thanks-you lady," he grunted as Boromir fell heavily on her back. Legolas bound his hands around her neck and Dasha, filled with renewed energy, got to her feet without a prolonged effort.

"Color has been draining from his face for a day now and blood seeps through his tunic. Now is the time to make speed!" Legolas stood at her head, his voice full of urgency. "When the sun rises you will see mountains. Head towards them and you will find Edoras and the Golden Hall – I will follow you there. But now, the Steward's son is in your care. Fly now Dasha!"

Dasha wheeled violently and galloped. Never have she felt such purpose.

* * *

Dasha caused a great thundering as she flew towards those mountains. The sun had risen many hours ago and she had been relentless – her hooves flew her faster then she had ever felt it possible. But it felt as though she were on her tread-mill at home. She was running hard but getting no where. 

The mountains stayed where they were – hazy and distant. Then finally, when her eyes spotted a familiar mass of rock in the middle of a vast plain, her mind finally stopped urgently repeating the word 'Edoras' and she snapped into intelligence and out of her automatic hypnotizing rhythm. Her first thought was Boromir. She could still feel the heavy weight of him bearing down on her, but something felt different.

The heat!

She couldn't feel his burning head against her neck anymore.  
For a second Dasha thought that maybe his fever had passed...

* * *

A bird had been following the progress of a flame hued mare for sometime now. She was a bird of prey with small eyes sparkling with intelligence and a pinch of madness. She had been on her own for a long while. 

There never was a lack of an interesting spectacle for that bird. She had watched Uruk belting through the land with two hobbits in tow, seen hundreds of horsemen fleeing the City-on-the-hill and watched as countless villages were pillaged and burnt to the ground by Uruk. The wolf had really caught her attention though, especially since he was accompanied by a man and dwarf obviously after hobbit-carrying Uruk. Everyone was in a hurry. She had left the area and decided to cruise back to the City-on-the-hill. The rabbits were better there.

It was then that she had spotted that bright chestnut horse, bolting as fast as its legs could carry it, and on its back was the body of an ill-fated looking rider. She followed the horse's progress with effort; it was taking ground almost faster then she could fly. Impressive. The horse slowed not a mile away from the City-on-the-hill and craned its neck to view the state of the rider. The bird felt a small bit sad for the horse, who gave a peircing whinnie at the rider, and recieved no reaction in return.

It had been a grand effort.

* * *

_Would you like me to write another chapter? Well review and I might _:) 


End file.
